


Prelude to Saintly Vengence

by Willow124



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marshal Pentecost is out of options, Tendo comes up with an idea so radical that he thinks Pentecost will never agree to it, but he's got to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to Saintly Vengence

**Author's Note:**

> How has this crossover not happened?

“Marshall, may I have a word?” Tendo Choi said just as Marshal Stacker Pentecost was about to walk out of the control room after another failed drift test.

The marshal paused before nodding and motioning Tendo to follow him to his office. Once there, he sat behind his desk and waited.

Tendo gathered his nerve and spoke, “Sir, I know we've been having problems finding candidates who are drift compatible. I… I know two guys who could do it. I've seen them ghost drift without ever being within a thousand miles of a jaeger.”

“Are they stationed near a shatterdome?” Pentecost asked.

“No sir, they're not rangers and have never been in the military.”

“Tell me about them.”

“They're twins who were born in Ireland and moved to Boston in their late teens. Roughly six to eight years later, they moved back to Ireland with their father. Ten years after that, they moved back to Boston. I have seen them wake up and finish conversations that they started in their dreams. They once told me that they shared dreams for longer than they remember. I've also seen them glance at each other and know exactly what the other was thinking. They are more drift compatible than anyone I've ever seen, including the Kaidanovskys.”

Pentecost leaned back slightly in his chair, thinking before seeming to make a decision, “How soon can you get them here? Right now, I need people who can run my jaegers, whether they are soldiers or not. We can train people in military protocol, but we cannot train them to be drift compatible.”

Tendo suddenly appeared uncomfortable, “Well, see, that's the problem….”

“Speak up, Choi.”

Taking a deep breath, Tendo blurted out, “They're doing twenty-five to life in the Hoag Maximum Security Prison in Boston. Technically, they're serial killers.”

“Explain.”

“Have you ever heard of the “Saints of South Boston”?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
